Sailormoon Rose Crystal
by yami no ako
Summary: Sailormoon was finished after the creation of Crystal Tokyo, ne? Well, a new Enemy appears and the third generation of Sailor senshi come.


Body **_SAILORMOON_**

_Rose Crystal!_

In the future, the world is a very different place. Living in a palace made of crystal, the benevolent ruler Neo-Queen Serenity watched over her kingdom silently. The Sailor senshi had been disbanded in this time of greeat peace and the princess was only trained on how to one day rule over the kingdom of the Neo Silver Millennium. 

No one dared to oppose the queen now; she was far too powerful to be reckoned with. No one, that is, until now. 

Far from Crystal Tokyo, on the planet Nemesis, intruders were getting ready to breach Crystal Tokyo security. By leave of their ruler, Queen Hematite, they were going to attack. Queen Hematite had long cherry-colored hair and startling white eyes. She challenged Serenity's rule on the Neo Silver Millennium and wished it to be hers. 

*** 

**Episode 1: Intruders at the party!--The senshi of the Neo Silver Millennium!**

*** 

It was Princess Usagi Lady Serenity's eighteenth birthday and Neo-Queen Serenity wanted it to be just right for her daughter. Serenity's long white hair flowed along in the wind and her white dress matched its color. "Okaa-san, my dress hasn't arrived yet!" Usagi's, really Bunny's, voice twinkled on the long hallway. 

Serenity sighed. Her darling daughter was so absent-minded. "It's in my room Usa-chan." "OKAA-SAN, IT'S BUNNY!" Bunny yelled at the top of her lungs, pausing long enough only to see her mother wince. "Gomen." She giggled sheepishly. 

"It's okay, _Bunny_." Serenity put a hand out to her daughter and they set off along the seemingly endless hallway to the queen's corridors. When they reached it, Serenity handed Bunny a package with the dress in it. "Go get changed Bunny," Serenity said sweetly, but firmly so Bunny knew not to ask for anything now. 

"Hai, ja ne okaa-san!" 

Bunny raced off along the corridor, running at top speed. Serenity smiled, remembering the days when she was Bunny's age. She had been running from monsters as Sailormoon, trying to actually survive school. The smile reappeared. She had done it with her closest friends. 

Oh well, time to get dressed herself for the ball tonight in Bunny's honor. 

*** 

A girl of about fourteen snuck around the barriers blocking the Crystal palace from people that weren't guests at the ball tonight. She wasn't, but oh well for them. Her name was Shino Aya and she was rushing out now to meet her twin sister, Shino Miaku. Black hair done up in star-shaped odangos hung down to about her shoulders and lavender colored eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Miaku!" She whispered cautiously to the black haired girl standing in front of her now. Miaku smiled and nodded. They raced forward. Standing up ahead was the ballroom. This was too easy to sneak in here! "Stop right there!" A high-pitched voice announced the presence of Suino Namiko, the blue-haired daughter of Mizuno Ami. 

"Whatever you say." Miaku slinked past her and Namiko glared at her. How dare she! Aya smirked. "Shino-san!" Namiko obviously seemed shocked to see the most popular girls in her school sneaking into the Crystal palace like con artists. 

She stepped in front of Aya who placed two hands on her shoulders and vaulted over her, landing inside the ballroom. Namiko glared furiously at both, mad that they had infiltrated Crystal palace security: her. 

*** 

Inside the palace, about to make her grand entrance to those who stood outside, Princess Bunny looked around for familiar faces. She saw Kourino Ai, her best friend, and Kano Miyami, Rei-san's daughter. She didn't like Miyami, the teenage priestess who looked like a witch with her long, straight black hair that almost went to her feet. It was now done in a bun and she was standing next to Liu Shen, Setsuna-san's son. 

Oh, there was Aya, the girl Namiko agonized about endlessly. 

It was time to go out now. She walked gracefully out, not tripping at all. Her white dress swirled around her ankles and she looked the picture of beautiful. There were many gasps in the audience and she could tell they thought she looked elegant. Neo Queen Serenity stood up on a podium and began to talk. 

"Friends who are gathered here today, we are here to celebrate a most joyous occasion: my daughter's Eighteenth Birthday. It is with great pride that I announce we have a true heir, my daughter Princess Usagi Lady Serenity." Scattered applause broke out and Serenity smiled and waited. "I pronounce her bearer of the Silver Illusion Crystal, the ginsuishou." 

Bunny looked shocked. The Silver Illusion Crystal! 

Serenity brought the Crystal out and handed it to her daughter. A silver glow surrounded the two of them and they looked like goddesses. Bunny's hair fanned out as she received all this power. The Silver Illusion Crystal turned pink. Many among them gasped. 

Serenity smiled weakly, much of her strength gone at the moment. She took a deep breath and re-energized herself. "I now name the new Crystal the Pink Dream Crystal." Applause broke out and Serenity stepped off the podium and shouted, "NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" 

*** 

Queen Hematite smiled cruelly. Now was the time, when the queen was at her weakest. She called out Kokami, one of her four generals. "Kokami, your mission is to destroy the queen at all costs. Destroy her!" 

Kokami nodded. "That I will do, Hematite-jou." 

Kokami disappeared with a _pop_ as Hematite reached for a golden glass box. Her long fingers caressed it gingerly, her eyes never leaving it. Its contents were better left unmentioned. 

*** 

Kokami appeared right in the middle of the party at Crystal palace. She laughed hauntingly. "Such a shame you didn't invite dear little me. I would have loved this party. Oh well," Miyami's dark red eyes blazed. "Ka, hi, sui, shi, sei, yami, mitsu, kami! Yuurei aku ryo taisan!" A ball of fire attached itself to a spiritual ward and propelled itself towards Kokami. It latched onto her and she screamed in a combination of rage and pain. 

All the attenders of the party watched with interest. This girl used the powers of fire! Could it be! 

Kokami regained her composure and sent out a yokai. "Hi-Rei! Attack that girl and get that shard!" Princess Bunny pushed herself to the front of the crowd. "I won't allow you to do this! In the name of the moon, I, Princess Serenity, shall punish you!" She held up the Pink Dream Crystal and closed her eyes. How did she use the magic of the Crystal? 

Her mother pushed toward her as Kokami laughed patronizingly. "Bunny-chan, here." Her mother tossed her an empty brooch with a moon emblazoned on it. "Put the Crystal in there." Bunny did and was amazed at all the power she could feel running through her veins. Words came to her mind... 

"Pink Moon Dream Magic! Make UP!" 

Pink lights flashed over Bunny's body as she called upon the power of the moon. Her long, flowing dress disappeared and pink ribbons encircled her; forming a perfect white bodysuit. The moon symbol was etched upon her forehead in a pretty rose pink and it flashed brightly. 

Darker pink ribbons encircled her waist and formed a shimmery pink skirt and a red skirt underneath. She opened her cinnamon-colored eyes and ribbons again encircled her arms. White gloves with rose pink trim were put on them. The ribbons moved to her legs and shiny pink boots went up to her knee. The moon symbol flickered brightly once more and turned into a shimmering tiara, a pink moon in the center. 

"Tsuki no senshi chikara! Watashi wa Bishoujo senshi Neo Seera-muun!" She posed with one hand on her hip and the other resting slightly above her forehead. (A/N: Think of Sailormoon in the first season and on the action-figure dolls.) Cherry blossoms fluttered around her still form. Kokami smiled wickedly. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared little Princess." 

This angered Neo Sailormoon. 

"Pink... DREAM ILLUSION!" 

A blinding flash of pink light erupted out of the moon sigil in Neo Moon's tiara and struck Kokami. Kokami smiled patronizingly. "Little senshi, your business is not with me." Her form flickered and disappeared. Neo Sailormoon frowned. "Daimon!" 

Hi-Rei looked to the senshi. It smiled, then closed its eyes. A bright light wrapped around its dragon form and it opened its eyes again. This time they were glowing golden and a beam of light shot out of the eyes. It hit the floor of the Crystal palace and shattered some of the fragile glass. Everyone panicked and began to try to escape. "Little soldier who's dream never came true." 

Neo Sailormoon glared fiercely at Hi-Rei, her red eyes never leaving the monster, "Just WHO do you think you are?" It was obvious of the pain she was choking out of her voice. Hi-Rei shot another beam, this time at a pillar made of crystal. It collapsed, part of the roof along with it. Neo Moon's eyes hardened. 

"Moon Hatred... INCINERATE!" 

A flashing blast of pink light came forth from her gloved hands and pushed away the daimon, turning it into ashes that scattered in the wind. 

Neo Moon then promptly fainted from all the power she had used and the palace was deserted but for Neo Queen Serenity and Miyami. Hours later Bunny would recall the battle, and find out she had had friends before she met Ai, Kouta, and Himeko. 

She would eventually meet them all. 

*** 

A smile was written on the pale face of Yamino Mishi. Mishi was the daughter of Yamino-Tomoe Hotaru, Sailorsaturn. Destruction once more. She reached out and picked up a rose. Then, placing it in the middle of her palm, she crushed it. That was how you brought about the Silence after all. The blissful, glorious Silence. 

Mishi's waist-length golden hair was done up into an elegant French braid, displaying her dark beauty. Bright violet eyes shone in the darkness. Mishi's most notable feature. The smile then curved into a wicked smirk. She would break them all! 

She screamed in agony, then clutched her head in pain. What was happening to her?! She was a normally athletic teen; not reclusive at all. Why was this... this _thing_ trying to invade her soul? For her powers...? Maybe. 

Mishi had the strange ability to cause destuction and heal all. It was odd the way she was a little weak when she healed... No one knew about her powers except her. One day she would turn into her stronger self; the one she knew existed. 

Most definitely, she would. 

And Princess Bunny would pay! 

*** 

Owari. 

Author's Notes: 

Okay, that was weird, ne? I didn't call Neo Sailormoon Usa-chan. Hahaha. Anyway, what did you think? Good, bad? Give me your suggestions, complaints, etc [][1]at ShikamiCard@netscape.net. Domo arigotou. 

Oh, and PLEASE R&R. Kami, no one reviews! Wahhhhhhhhh! 

Episode 2 will be out shortly. 

Ja ne, 

yami no ako 

   [1]: mailto:ShikamiCard@netscape.net



End file.
